


I'm Yours

by veryterriblewritings



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Yours by Eden, Slight Hint of Depression, Song Fiction, seonghwa is your sweet boyfriend, teeny tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Baby, promise you, forever, I'm Yours.





	I'm Yours

Seonghwa wakes up to the sound of raindrops tapping against the windowsill outside of the bedroom. When he opens his eyes and immediately sees the rainy sky from the said window, he knows now that he was awaken from his slumber because of the lack of warmth. He turns to his side, his hand reaching to the right side of the bed. Empty.

"Honey," he calls out, sitting up. He rubs his eyes as he scans the room for her presence. No one’s around but him.

He sighs as he stretches, peeling the blanket off of him.

When he walked out the door of the bedroom, he sees the petite figure sitting on the floor, right next to the window, hugging her knees close to her chest. She stares at the window glass, her head leans on her knees.

He looks at her lovingly, wondering what went wrong in her slumber. She looks effortlessly beautiful to him but he doesn't like the sadness that she wears, it makes their home somewhat gloomy. Not the right vibe for a place one calls home.

"There she is," he says, breaking the silence. She looks startled at the first sound she heard, he can see her figure shakes a bit.

She turns her head to his direction as he flashes a soft smile. "You’re supposed to be sleeping," she remarks, looking down. Her fingertips playing with her toes.

"So are you," he says as he walks closer and crouches down to join her on the floor. "The floor is so cold. How long have you been sitting here?"

She shrugs and shakes her head, still looking down, fiddling with the end of her sleep shirt.

"Hey, look at me," he softly demands as he folds his legs, scooting closer to her side.

She shakes her head as she buries her head between her knees. "I’m sorry," she says, barely heard by anyone's ears, really. But he was listening well through the muffling.

"Now, why would you be sorry?" his voice soothes her but still she can't find it within her to be happy and contented. All she finds inside her mind is loneliness and self-doubt.

He pats her head softly, running his hand on her hair slowly, repeatedly. "Baby, what's wrong? Tell me how to make it better," he asks, almost desperately.

Oh, how she wants to just melt into his touch but something at the back of her head tells her she doesn't deserve to. She’s almost sure that it's her destiny tonight to sit out here alone, in the cold, keeping the rain a company.

As much as a kind and understanding person Seonghwa is, at times like this, he can't help but wonder if she's unhappy because of him. If he's the one who sends her sitting out here instead of sleeping next to him on the bed.

"Honey, do you want me to go home?" he hesitantly asks. "You said earlier that you're tired. Maybe you need some time alone," he tries his best to sound kind and explains his question. It’s typical Seonghwa, he always tries to sound kind, even when he's really disappointed, like right now.

She snaps her head up almost immediately. She panics, rapidly shaking her head no. "No, don't go," she pleads. "I’m so sorry," she lets out a sob as she cradles her head with both of her hands, clearly in distress. "I’m so sorry that I drive you away. I’m sorry that I can’t be happy right now." her words come out all jumbled and hurriedly. Her eyes move around, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. “It’s not you that I’m unhappy about. It’s never you.”

"Okay, okay," he immediately cups her cheeks, gazing deep into her eyes. "I won't go. I won't leave you," he affirms, making sure that she knows he means it as he looks at her. "Hey, I will never leave you."

"I’m sorry," she says and repeats it over and over again as he pulls her into a hug.

He rubs circles on her back with another hand keeping her head secure in his chest. And they stay like that for quite a while. It might have been no more than 10 minutes but it feels like an eternity to them.

He continues to caress her hair in the embrace. He can feel her breaths getting steadier and her sobs getting calmer and calmer until it finally stops into a series of sighs.

“It’s so cold out here,” he says against her hair. He pushes her slightly to meet her eyes. “Let’s go back inside, okay?”

She nods and loosens her grip on his shirt. She plants her feet on the ground and pushes herself up. He smiles as she takes her own initiative to move, which means he manages to get her to do things on her own and the smile grows wider when she offers her hand, to which he gladly accepts and takes her to the bedroom.

When they finally settled in the most comfortable position on the bed, he hears nothing but the steady huffs of her breathing. They’re calm now, matching his own breathing patterns. That sound alone almost lulls him to sleep. So, he holds her closer to his chest, with a hand rubbing the small of her back and another hand resting on her waist. She tightens her hold, too, against his torso.

“I’m not going to sleep until you do,” he whispers against her hair, placing chaste kisses on top of her head, fighting his strong urge to drift to sleep with her so comfortably lying next to him.

“That’s a lie,” she smiles as she looks up to find his sleepy eyes. “You’re always out in like seconds after your head touched the pillow.”

“No, not this time,” he insists as he shakes his head, smiling down to her. “I’m going to get you to sleep first.”

She says nothing as she moves closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck, finding comfort there.

“I’m opening my eyes real wide this time. You won’t go through this sleepless night alone, I promise,” he promises, still caressing her hair, so very softly.

“Then, I don’t have any other choice but to sleep now, do I?” she asks, with a hint of playfulness in her voice. And he knows that she’s all better now. His heart blossoms in relief as he places yet another kiss on her forehead.

“Too bad I have to sleep. You’re making me breaking my streak of sleepless nights,” she mumbles.

“What?” he yells a little too loud to her liking when she pulled away a little, rubbing her ears.

“Sorry,” he apologises as he pulled her close again. “How many nights now?” he asked softly in a hushed voice, his hand back to caressing her hair soothingly.

“Close to two weeks,” she confesses, a little hesitant because she knows how he worries. “But I’m getting sleepy now. Just keep doing this,” she assures him when she hears that he is about to let out a protest as she put a hand on the hand that he uses to caress her hair. “You doing this is making me sleepy.”

“Okay, good,” he says, carrying on with his ministration.

They keep quiet for a few minutes and both of them close their eyes.

“Hey,” Seonghwa whispers to which she hums in reply. “Next time you can’t sleep, you call me, okay?”

“Okay,” she softly says.

“No more sleepless nights alone, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I don’t care if it’s 3 or 4 in the morning. You call me, okay?”

“Yes, Seonghwa. Okay.”

“Good,” he says, humming in satisfaction. He holds her close, still letting his hand on her hair, although the caressing decreases as time flows by. His lips rest real close to her ear, whispering, “Sleep well, my love,” as he himself falls back to his slumber. Not alone this time.


End file.
